Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *thumb|296px * Nombre: '태연 / Taeyeon *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae-Yeon *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Guitarrista, DJ, Modelo, Compositora y Actriz . *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:'' Corea del sur, ciudad de Jeonju. *'Estatura: 157cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment * '''Relacion Sentimental' : Baekhyun (EXO) Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju,el 9 de marzo de 1989 . Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese país, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza .Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor canción y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows(SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz como Margo (2010) Temas para peliculas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Programas de TV *'2014:'The Return of Superman *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014:' Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografía Colaboraciones *''Different ''(Feat. Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *''You Bring Me Joy (Feat. The One) (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Bul - Forever (2008) *Way Back Into Love - Jessica, Kyuhyun, y Donghae Reconocimientos *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:'Mejor OST (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2012 Seoul International Drama Awards 2012:' Mejor Cancion para Serie (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Yahoo Buzz! Award's Top Buzz Star :' Categoria Femenina - Premio al Artista del Año *'2010 16th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Premio por DJ Femenina *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a Radio Novato por "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2009 Program Production:' "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:'Premio Popularidad por "Can You Hear Me??" *'2008 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Hot DJ *'2008 Cyworld Song of the Month:' Febrero "If" *'2004 8th Annual Best Contest:'Primer lugar como Mejor Cantante Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: 'Girls' Generation y S.M. The Ballad *'Sub-Unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS *'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista Principal y Bailarina *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), Japones (Básico) e Inglés (Fluído). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Oong) *'Hobbies: Tocar la Guitarra y Cantar *'''Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura. *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School *'Animal favorito:' Tigres y gatos. *'Numero Favorito: '''el 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nacio el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny *'Tipo ideal: Alguien cómico y que tenga buena piel. *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza." *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "'''You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Es amiga de la infáncia de No Eul, miembro de Rainbow. Ambas vivían en la ciudad de Jenju y soñaban con ser cantantes. *Sunny la conoce desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *Conoce a Kim Shin Yeong Hicieron novelas juntas pero no muy conocidas *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. *El día 19 de Junio del 2014, la SM confirmó la Relación amorosa entre Taeyeon y el popular integrante de EXO, Baekhyun; luego de que en la mañana del mismo día, '''Dispatch '''revelara imágenes de los dos, tarde en la noche, teniendo una cita en un auto luego de que terminara el concierto de EXO el pasado 26 de Mayo del 2014. Ellos también fueron fotografiados pasando tiempo juntos el 28 de Mayo del 2014 antes de que EXO volara a Japón. De acuerdo a los informes, Taeyeon y Baekhyun llevan saliendo cerca de cuatro meses a la fecha (19 de Junio del 2014). Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) *Perfil (Twitter) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Universal Music Korea